Babylon
|image = Palace_of_babylon.jpg |hidep = |location = Persia |ruler = Sharaman (formerly) Prince |factions = Persians |hideh = |founded = Unknown |appearance = Prince of Persia: Warrior Within Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones |hidea = |allies = |}} Babylon is the capital of Persia and home of King Sharaman and his son, the Prince of Persia. Babylon appears in Warrior Within and The Two Thrones, the latter placing the entire story in Babylon. History As depicted by the game, this is a place of contrasts, from the very poor neighborhoods to the luxurious palace. Buildings in Babylon are usually several stories high and this was explicitly stated by the producers to have been so in order for the player to have a sense of vertigo when jumping on the rooftops. One major event takes place in Babylon, in the third game: the Vizier kills Kaileena here and releases the Sands of Time unto the inhabitants. The Prince will have to fight corrupted Scythians and Hunter Hounds to clear his way through the city. In the end, when the Prince killed the Vizier and freed Kaileena's soul, it is assumed that the Prince and his true love, Farah, become King and Queen over Babylon and Persia. Places of Interest *'The Fortress' - A castle at the far side of Babylon served and guarded by Babylon's soldiers and it's very sacred to Persia *'The Promenade' - Close to the harbour and workshop there is a very scenic place to walk and relax and many lovely homes you will see as you pass by. *'City Rooftops' - the lower city of Babylon there are many types of homes in different neighborhoods where most of the people live also with families and pets and their chariots for transport. *'The Palace' - Home to King Sharaman, the Prince and the wealth of Persia. The palace contains the throne room, hanging gardens, well of ancestors,the tower of Babel and many more. It's alsp where Kaileena is murdered by The Vizier. *'The Sewers' - Underneath the Palace lie a vast myriad of tunnels that carry waste products through the city. Large colonies of Reptus inhabit the sewers. *'The Harbor' - The Babylon harbor provides a place of shelter to the great Persian fleet and is where many merchants and fishermen ply their trade. *'The Arena' - A huge circular arena designed to entertain Babylon's populace. During the Vizier's invasion, the Arena houses Klompa who is pitted daily against captured civilians. The Arena was a wide circular pit, surrounded by terraces arranged above a high wall. Ragged canopies would shade spectators from a blazing sun, though there were none here to observe this gruesome spectacle. A huge circular grate at the center of the dusty ground might serve as a sluice for the blood of the many victims that had no doubt met their fate here. Gates on the arena floor were firmly shut, and the walls spiked with obstacles and traps. It had never been part of the design of this place that any should escape the killing floor. *'The Temple' - A place of worship and calm. Babylon's surviving soldiers holed up within the temple in an effort to regroup. However, Zurvan and his minions quickly routed them and destroyed the final resistance. *'The Brothel' - In the seedier district of Babylon lies the Brothel, built for the pleasure of Babylon's guards and those civilians willing to pay. After her corruption, Mahasti makes the Brothel her fort. *'The Lift' - in the palace there is A complex machine designed to carry personnel up the Tower, and to the Hanging Gardens. However, when the Prince arrives, it requires his acrobatic skill to re-activate it. The elevator was a small cage, open at one side. Cushioned seating lined the others. It set to operation again as he joined the Princess on it. *'The Hanging Gardens' - in the palace there is One of the wonders of the world, the gardens are incredibly scenic. Some acrobatic skill is needed to navigate the gardens and pass further up the Tower. There are also more bigger gardens at the very upper city *'The Workshop' - A large stone workshop, where Babylon's architects are able to craft intricate and ornate statues. The Twins become in charge of the workshop and set a trap for the Prince by locking civilians inside and setting the structure on fire. *'The Well of Ancestors' - deep in the palace A huge well once filled with water, that the Vizier dried. The Prince turns into the Dark Prince in order to save himself and exhibits his acrobatic skills in a descent down the Well, and finds the body of his father, Sharaman, at the bottom. The Well is infested with colonies of Reptus and Illusions. *'Tower of Babel' - The legendary Tower of Babel from the bible is the last place the prince visits in the game. He climbs the tower, which is the tallest structure in Babylon, and finally battles the Vizier. As we can see in one of the first Warrior Within cinematics, the tower was still being constructed from the ground. Later when Prince returned with Kaileena to his home in the present time, the Babylon tower was almost at the end of its construction. *'The Market' - around the upper city of Babylon there is a big area to buy many different things and to go out with family, friends and animals and people usually come by in chariots. It's also one of the busiest parts of Babylon. Gallery Screenshots Babylon_Full.jpg|Babylon, surrounded by smoke and being attacked by the Vizier's army NDS Map Babylon.png|Map of Babylon in NDS game Concept Art Wallpaper_Prince_of_Persia_The_Two_Thrones_14.jpg|Babylon during the fights in The Two Thrones Babylon.jpg|The Babylon Tower, place of the final battle poptt-environment-babylon-roof.jpg|Wonderful view from one of the Babylon´s rooftops poptt-environment-12.jpg|The harbor of Babylon during the events of The Two Thrones poptt-environment-17.jpg|The environment the Prince encounters within the game, just before the final fight poptt-environment-18.jpg|Babylon External link Babylon on Wikipedia Category:Places Category:Two Thrones Places Category:Sands of Time Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Warrior Within Places Category:Two Thrones Category:Warrior Within